Tables, desks, or other such platforms may have one or more leg assemblies that are adjustable to vary the height of the platform. The adjustment of the platform height is sometimes manual, and may require the user to carefully balance objects on the platform, while also exerting enough force to lift the platform along with the weight of those objects. Automatic adjustment mechanisms for platforms are also know, but typically have a complicated and expensive construction.